


Why Did It Have To Be Tentacles?

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Gabriel's away in heaven trying to run the place when he gets an urgent prayer from Sam. Turns out their little daughter has suddenly gotten some new appendages and Sam is freaked out.(this is complete fluff. It's not sexual at all.)





	Why Did It Have To Be Tentacles?

“GABRIEL! HOME NOW!” Sam’s prayer was loud and demanding and felt a little bit terrified which put Gabriel on edge too. After all their baby was still little and who knew how a nephilim born the way they had would turn out.

He didn’t even take time to wave off the angels he had been speaking with just spreading his wings and diving out of heaven back to the bunker that was more of a home to him at this point than anything else.

When he arrived he had a child shoved into his arms immediately. “Fix this. Whatever sort of joke you’re playing, it’s not funny this time.” Sam growled almost furiously and Gabriel looked at the teary eyed fledgling curiously trying to figure out what Sam meant- then it hit him. Literally. A little sucker clad tentacle smacked him right in the face.

“Well that’s new. Are you sure that DNA you gave me to make her with didn’t belong to a octopi?” Gabriel teased but one look at Sam’s expression showed he wasn’t in a joking mood.

“It’s natural Sam. She’s young. She doesn’t have full control of her grace so when her angelic form grows, she might have little... additions like this. It’s not a joke. She’s just getting a growth spurt and her body needs to compensate for the extra grace. I think they’re very cute by the way angel.” He said kissing the top of her head as she hiccuped softly and hid her face in his shirt, one of the new appendages curling around his arm as if to try to keep him there.

“Why tentacles? Why not... I don’t know... Longer hair or making her taller or something?” Sam asked but he had calmed down some now. Gabriel shrugged.

“Why not? Maybe she wanted to reach something she couldn’t with her hands? Maybe she has been watching too much animal planet on the tv? It could have been anything. Luckily it wasn’t something dangerous. My true form is a lot less tame then a few tentacles and if she had gotten a flaming halo of eyes I think we might have had a few more issues.” He said looking between the two with his eyes narrowed.

“Now tell her sorry for being mean to her.” He added and Sam’s expression turned guilty confirming Gabriel’s assumptions.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Marie. I was scared but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.” Sam said and their daughter sniffled and hid her face further into Gabriel’s shoulder. Sam opened his mouth to continue but Gabriel shook his head.

“Mar, he means it. Remember what I told you? You’re special. We don’t know exactly how you’re going to grow as you grow up and your papa just got a little scared by something he didn’t understand. Whatever he said, he didn’t mean it in a mean way, okay? Why don’t you go give him a squid hug to make things better?” He murmured softly poking her belly and her lips twitched as she tried not so smile but it finally broke and she started laughing and let Gabriel pass her back to Sam to hugged her tight.

“I love you Marie. Even if you have a million tentacles.” Sam said and Gabriel had to try not to laugh.

“Give it a few days to settle and I’ll be able to teach her to hide them.” Gabriel assured his mate and Sam nodded.

“Thank you Gabe.” He said and Gabriel understood the deeper meaning.

“Now how about we go freak out your Uncle Dean with them while we can? Huh squirt?”


End file.
